Island of Memories
The content of this page are mostly retrieved from DEVSISTERS Customer Support Page Island of Memories was a Special Land that released on March 21, 2017. The Island of Memories is a magical place that holds cherished memories of our beloved Cookies. Here, you can complete missions to get a glimpse of a certain Cookie's memory and receive great rewards. Sometimes, there will be special events where you can aquire (through event) or purchase Cookie costumes for a limited time offer. Summary Welcome to the Island of Memories. Here, you can get a glimpse of Cookie's Memories. One cannot tell if these memories are real or from their deepest dreams... For each mission you complete, you'll uncover a fascinating memory. Shall we go take a take a stroll in the island? '- Moonlight Cookie' How to play Island of Memories is unlocked once you reach Land 3. Although your score will not be saved while playing in the Island of Memories, you can complete Daily Missions and Jelly Missions here as well. The Island of Memories mission that needs to be completed can be seen on the top right of the gameplay screen, so make sure to complete it! On the main screen of the Island of Memories, you'll be able to see the completed Stage and acquired Stars. Once you clear a Stage and head on to the next, you'll be able to see the requirements for each Star. There are two types of missions, one to be completed in one play or that can be completed by playing various times (accumulated). Among those missions, there are those that gives you a glimpse of a Cookie's memory. In this case, you can only play with the specific Cookie and Pet. In order to play in the Island of Memories, you'll need Winding Keys. You can see how many Winding Keys you currently have on the upper left corner of the Island of Memories screen. You can wait for the Winding Key to refill after a certain period of time, purchase them, or get it for free by watching ads. Don't forget to receive daily rewards by completing Island of Memories missions. You can get rewards every day even if you have cleared the entire memory. Boosters You can use Boosters to earn more points, and to clear a Stage. Use Boosters only available in the Island of Memories to earn more points. But don't forget to select the Boosters prior to staring the game. The Boosters available are different for all Stages. They can be acquired as rewards in the Island of Memories or purchased using Crystals. List of Boosters List of Memories List of Costumes To unlock a Costumes, you can get it for free from Invitation Event. Just have 2 New or Inactive Player to add your ID. Limited time is 20 days. *New player: A player who has started the game during the event period. *Inactive player: A player who has not played Cookie Run: OvenBreak for 20 days or more. New and/or Inactive player must receive their reward and play in the Island of Memories for you to receive your reward. New or Inactive players who enter Your ID will receive Crystals. Gallery memoryBg.png|Island of Memories Lobby memoryMain.png|Island of Memories Lobby Menu sprite sheet memoryLand.png|Island of Memories Memory Vault memoryLandEffect.png|Island of Memories Memory Vault effect memoryMission.png|Island of Memories Mission menu sprite sheet memoryPop.png|Island of Memories Popup menu sprite sheet memorySkin.png|Island of Memories Menu sprite sheet memoryStory.png|Balloon Story sprite sheet memories0001_tm101_bg.png|Bonus Time (Classic) memories0001_tm101_bg_simple.png|Bonus Time (Classic, simple) memories0001_tm103_bg.png|Bonus Time (Space) memories0001_tm103_bg_simple.png|Bonus Time (Space, simple) effect_memoryLand_exit.png|Exit of Island of Memories Category:Mechanics Category:Memories